Eager
by pockykiss
Summary: Ying tergelincir, jatuh, lalu hampir meninggal. Keempat temannya membopongnya lalu bertemu dengan seorang kakek. Kakek itu berkata, Ying hanya bisa hidup kembali jika keinginan terbesarnya dikabulkan. (Summary aneh, baca aja langsung!)
1. Chapter 1

"Sedikit lagi kita sampai puncak!"

"Aku lapar, Boboiboy..."

"Ish, semangat lah! Kan kita sudah berjuang sejauh ini. Bertahanlah Gopal, teman teman!"

Keempat remaja yang ada di belakang pemuda yang dipanggil Boboiboy itu mengangguk. Mereka berusaha untuk tetap bertahan dan melewati medan berbahaya di pendakian. Boboiboy berada paling depan, tepat dibelakangnya terlihat ada seorang gadis berjilbab pink dan celana training dengan warna senada, memanggul tas ransel besarnya yang lagi lagi berwarna senada tengah melewati bebatuan besar yang licin. Lalu dibelakangnya lagi ada seorang gadis cina berkuncir dua dan memakai kupluk biru kuning yang tampaknya sudah sangat lelah dan seorang lelaki cina berkacamata ungu menyemangatinya. Sedangkan yang paling belakang ada pemuda bertubuh gempal menenteng 2 plastik kresek yang berisi makanan.

Semuanya bertahan dengan tenaga yang tersisa, karena melihat puncak gunung tak lama lagi akan dapat dicapai. Mereka berlima mendaki dengan penuh hati hati, sampai seorang gadis berkuncir dua berhenti.

"Ying, ada apa?" Yang ditanya meraba raba kepalanya.

"Kuplukku jatuh!" Mereka menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat kupluk Ying terjatuh tak jauh dari sana. Gadis itu, Ying, berlari kecil menuruni gunung, hendak mengambil kupluknya yang jatuh. Tapi sialnya, dia menginjak lumpur basah yang licin, dan tergelincir.

"AAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Halo!

Aku kembali dengan ff gajeku. Entah darimana aku dapet ide ini, tapi aku berusaha buat merealisasikan ide anehku ini dalam sebuah fiksi, ya paling kalo gak berhasil aku discontinue *digaplok* ya tergantung respon kalian semua sih. Pertamanya aku mau buat pake tokoh idol Korea saja, tapi mengingat aku udah unactive di website sebelah jadinya... gini deh. Maksa.

Padahal aku belum next ff lain ya, such as Love, Life, Light sama Remember. Udah ada ide sih, tapi belum ngefeel aja buat nulis yang itu. Ahsudahlah. Lupakan.

Oh iya, ff ini ide ceritanya kayak drama Korea 49 Days, bedanya dia nggak ngumpulin 3 airmata. Jadi harap maklum kalau cerita ini sangat drama. Dan oh iya, disini Boboiboy dkk. kelas 2 SMP ya.

Warning: AU, rating T, based on 49 Days drama, belum tau ada pairing atau nggak, gaje, absurd, baca aja deh

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"YING!"

Teriakan keempat sekawan itu serentak dengan terbenturnya kepala teman mereka yang satunya itu di pohon besar. Mereka berjalan dengan hati hati namun penuh kepanikan menuruni gunung, menuju pohon tersebut. Mereka menghampiri Ying dengan penuh kekalutan, bahkan gadis berjilbab pink sudah menangis. Kepala Ying mengucurkan darah, dan tangannya memucat.

"Ying... kita harus kebawah!" Mereka berempat pun membopong Ying yang sepertinya nyawanya hampir tak tertolong lagi.

Keempat sekawan itu memandang Ying dengan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Mereka tak menyangka liburan mereka akan berakhir seperti ini. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, mereka membopong Ying serta berharap seorang dewasa melintas lalu membantu mereka memberikan pertolongan. Dan mungkin Tuhan mendengar permintaan mereka... walau tidak terlalu tepat. Sebab, mereka melihat seorang kakek tua yang mencari kayu bakar, bukannya orang dewasa. Namun mereka tetap menghampiri kakek tersebut.

"Permisi, kek. Tolong bantu kami..." mata sang kakek yang tengah mencari kayu bakar bergulir kearah lima remaja di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda bertopi oranye yang tadi menegurnya, pemuda seumurannya yang berkacamata ungu dan yang satunya lagi berjaket hijau dan bertubuh gempal, seorang gadis berjilbab pink yang matanya sembab, dan gadis berkuncir dua yang mereka bopong pucat dan kepalanya berdarah.

Jelas sang kakek terkejut, namun tetap tenang. "Ada apa?"

"Teman kami... teman kami... tergelincir lalu begini kek..."

"Ya Tuhan, tunggu sebentar! Di mana ya..." Sang kakek berlari kecil kearah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, dan memetik beberapa daun di pohon tersebut, lalu kembali dan menutup luka di kepala Ying dengan daun tersebut. Kucuran darah di kepala Ying terbukti melambat karena ditutup oleh daun itu. Sang kakek lalu memeriksa nadi Ying dan segala macamnya, membuat temannya yang lain terlihat bingung.

Sang kakek menyadari itu, lalu memperkenalkan diri. Hm, bisa dibilang begitu. "Saya tetua di daerah ini. Dan saya tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada teman kalian ini, dan saya tahu betul jika ia tak bisa diselamatkan dengan cara apapun..."

Keempat remaja yang lain menahan napas. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Apa artinya Ying sudah...

"Kecuali satu cara."

Mata keempatnya seketika membulat lebar.

Sang Gadis berjilbab pink langsung histeris, tak dapat menahan emosinya. "Bernarkah? Apa Ying masih dapat diselamatkan kek? Cara apakah itu kek? Beritahu!" Yaya gemetar. Lalu yang lain menenangkan dirinya yang tak dapat menahan tangisnya itu.

"Sudah Yaya, tenang dulu." Ujar Boboiboy.

Dia, Yaya, menatap Boboiboy nanar. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Ying itu sahabatku! Dan sekarang dia... dia.. dan aku..."

"Kalian harus mengabulkan harapan terdalam dari gadis ini."

Pemuda berkacamata ungu memasang tampang heran, lalu angkat bicara. "Maksudnya, kami harus mengabulkan apa yang paling Ying inginkan, begitu?" Sang kakek hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka semua, minus sang kakek, melihat Ying.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?

Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran sekawanan yang berada di hadapannya, sang kakek melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sebenarnya, ehem, seharusnya, teman kalian itu sudah mati, maksudnya meninggal. Tetapi ada alasan mengapa ia diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lagi.

"Mengapa?"

"Nanti kalian juga akan tahu. Sekarang pulanglah, semua berada di tangan kalian." Semuanya terlihat bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa kakek tak dapat membantu kami?" Ujar pemuda bertubuh gempal. Sang kakek hanya terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Mmm... apa benar benar tak bisa?"

Untuk kedua kalinya kepala sang kakek menggeleng. "Tidak nak. Kakek bukan tabib atau dukun. Kakek hanya dapat mengetahui, bukan bertindak. Sekalipun kakek ini adalah dukun, kakek juga tak dapat menyembuhkannya. Semua benar benar ada di tangan kalian sekarang." Muka mereka semua seketika muram.

"Mm.. kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya kek. Terimakasih." Mereka berempat berpamitan dengan sang kakek lalu berlalu, menuruni gunung tersebut dengan kepala yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Mengetahui keinginan terbesar Ying... bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

TBC/END?

A/N: Wah, jadi juga cerita absurd ini. Aku kira akan mentok di tengah prolog. Tapi ternyata... I've done it! Wow! *lebay*

Tapi kesan absurdnya tetap aja nggak ilang. Huft. Aku benci kemampuan menulisku yang hanya segini. Aku sedih (?). Pertamanya aku mau buat yang jatuh itu Yaya, tapi berhubung aku juga selalu menuliskan Yaya sebagai yang utama di ff aku, rasanya aku butuh penyegaran. Dan jadilah.

Aku harap aku bisa melanjutkan ff ini, dan ff ku yang lain, dengan baik. Dan terimakasih yang udah mau baca ff aku ^^ di review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

"Eunggh..." Ying mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, ia menyadari kalau ia berada di hutan. Seingatnya ia tadi tergelincir karena mau mengambil kupluk, hm, mana ya kupluknya. Ah itu dia! Ying bangkit dan menunduk, mau mengambil kupluknya tersebut. Tetapi saat ia meraihnya, tangannya seolah ditolak benda tersebut, seakan dia dilarang untuk menyentuh. Ia coba meraih daun, dan reaksinya sama seperti tadi.

Ying kaget. "Hey, rasanya tad... Yaya? Boboiboy? Fang? Gopal?! Dimana kaliaaan?" Dari kaget menjadi panik sendiri. Seingatnya, teman temannya berada tak jauh darinya tadi. Sekarang mereka dimana? Badan Ying berputar 360 derajat berkali kali.

"Nona Ying." Suara itu, Ying kenal! Ying memutar badannya kebelakang dan matanya membelalak.

"Boboiboy?"

"Dengan menyesal kukatakan bahwa sekarang kau adalah arwah." Ying kaget setengah mati. Kau baru terbangun dan dikatakan kau adalah seorang arwah? Lelucon apa itu?

Sayangnya, itu bukanlah lelucon.

"A... apa?! Kau bicara apa, Boboiboy?!"

"Ralat. Aku bukan Boboiboy. Aku Halilintar." Ying menatap Halilintar dari atas sampai bawah. Detil fisiknya sangat mirip dengan Boboiboy, bedanya... kakinya tak menapak. Hiiiii.

Tunggu, jadi dia ini memang benar benar arwah?

Ying, melihat kearah kedua kakinya sendiri. Namun ia melihat dirinya seperti biasa; tak transparan dan kakinya masih menapak, sama sekali berbeda dengan Bobo—maksudnya Halilintar. Arwah macam apa dia? Tidak, dia bukan arwah, kan?

"Kau itu belum sepenuhnya arwah." Ying mentap Halilintar seperti apa-kau-bisa-membaca-pikiranku. Halilintar mendesah keras, dasar manusia.

"Iya, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, jika aku mau." Dan Ying hanya bisa melongo seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Tak usah melongo seperti itu. Kau terlihat idiot. Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu setiap saat, kok." Ying mendengus. Orang ini benar benar cocok menjadi malaikat maut. Lihatlah, dia begitu menyebalkan.

"Hey, daripada kau berpikir akan hal hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kau berpikir caranya agar kembali ke tubuhmu lagi." Ying membelalak. Jadi posisinya ini sekarang apa? Dia belum mati, tapi tidak hidup juga. Dia koma, begitu? Apa seperti ini rasanya koma?

Halilintar menghela nafas, pikiran manusia sama semua, mereka seperti didikte. Tapi Halilintar tak bisa tahu pasti, karena ia sendiri tak sempat merasakan menjadi manusia. "Di dunia nyata kau memang terlihat koma. Tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Orang koma jiwanya tetap didalam badannya, seperti tidur. Sedangkan kau ini di ambang kematian, karena kesalahan teknis. Kau belum ditakdirkan mati, tetap jiwamu sudah terlanjur keluar dari tubuhmu."

"Kenapa bisa..."

"Kejadian seperti ini sangatlah langka. Sepanjang sejarah alam semesta ini ada, kejadian ini baru terjadi 6 kali, dan kau yang ketujuh." Ying membelalak. Bumi kan sudah ada sejak milyaran tahun lalu. Dan ia orang yang ketujuh... wow, benar benar langka.

Entah harus merasa beruntung atau sial.

Tetapi ia sangat berharap ia dapat kembali seperti semula. "Jadi... bagaimana agar aku dapat kembali?"

"Dalam 30 hari, keinginan terbesarmu harus dikabulkan oleh sahabat sahabatmu. Bukan berarti kau tidak dapat bertindak apa apa. Kau dapat memasuki tubuh orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu, selain hubungan darah, dan bukan lawan jenis." Ying berpikir. Bukan keluarga dan bukan lawan jenis.

Yaya!

"Saat kau memasuki tubuh orang tersebut, kau tidak boleh mengungkapkan bahwa kau adalah Ying. Dan kau hanya bisa memasukinya saat tak ada orang lain yang bersamanya." Oke, Ying bisa mengingat hal itu.

"Jika kau ingin keluar dari tubuhnya, pejamkan matamu selama 3 detik. Oh iya, saat menjadi arwah, kau tak dapat menyentuh apapun apalagi menembusnya. Hanya arwah sepenuhnya saja yang bisa begitu." Ying mengangguk mengerti. Baik, ia harus berusaha.

"Aku pergi dulu. Semoga berhasil."

Ya, ia harus berhasil.

Arwah Ying berlari kencang menuruni pohon, pulang tanpa rasa lelah.

.

.

.

 **Warning** : AU, rating T, based on 49 Days drama, belum tau ada pairing atau nggak, gaje, absurd, baca aja deh

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Pagi ini, keempat sahabat tersebut berada di kelas dalam diam. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu apa-apa tentang Ying dengan siapapun. Ying sudah mereka baringkan di kamarnya sekarang. Sebenarnya mereka khawatir terjadi apa apa dengan Ying, karena saat ini Ying seperti berhibernasi sendiri di rumah – karena Ying memang hidup sendiri di apartemen.

Di dalam diamnya, mereka semua berpikir keras, apa yang paling diinginkan oleh Ying, dan sampai sekarang mereka belum menadapat ilham yang mengarah kesana. Karena Ying sendiri orangnya lumayan tertutup. Dia tidak suka membagi rahasia sembarangan, jarang ia membagi rahasia besarnya pada orang lain. Alhasil, yang mereka tahu ialah Ying yang manis, cerewet, pintar, walaupun dia lebih muda setahun dari Yaya ia bisa menyainginya, walaupun hasil mereka selalu setara.

Tunggu.

"Aku ada ide!" Gopal berseru, membuat sekelas menoleh ke arahnya. Gopal bingung sendiri karena kelas yang tadinya berisik menjadi senyap tanpa suara. Oh, itu karena ia mengagetkan mereka. Gopal memanggil ketiga temannya mendekat. Setelah mereka berada di dekatnya, Gopal pun memberitahu tentang idenya tadi.

"Yaya, kau dan Ying kan nilainya selalu setara, apa jangan jangan keinginan terbesarnya itu mengalahkanmu? Kalian kan sudah lama rebutan untuk menjadi nomor 1." Yang lainnya manggut manggut. Benar juga. Ah, Gopal memuji otaknya sendiri yang telah melahirkan ide yang bagus. Tumben.

"Eh, iya. Benar juga. Jangan jangan itu. Tapi bagaimana cara mengabulkannya?"

Fang terlihat berpikir, dan menemukan ide yang bagus. "Begini saja, kalau ada tugas, kau kerjakan punya Ying sebaik mungkin, dan kau menjawab salah salah pada kertasmu." Muka Yaya sedikit tidak rela. Tapi...

"Tolonglah Yaya, mari kita coba, sekali saja. Demi Ying." Boboiboy berusaha membujuk Yaya agar mau, karena hanya Yaya yang dapat melakukannya. Yaya menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Hm, okelah. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Tepat pada saat itu seseorang di ambang pintu memanggil Yaya. Yaya menoleh, dan melihat Bu Timmy disana. Yaya menghampirinya, dan beliau memberi Yaya selembar kertas.

"Yaya, Ibu ada urusan keluar. Jadi Ibu tidak dapat masuk hari ini. Karena kau adalah ketua kelas, maka tolong suruh temanmu mengerjakan soal ini, dan kumpul ke piket. Dan tetap jaga ketertiban kelas. Ibu percaya padamu." Yaya mengangguk, dan Bu Timmy meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Dengan sigap Yaya menulis soal di kertas itu di papan tulis, membuat seluruh temannya memprotes. Tapi Yaya tak peduli, ia malah mengancam teman temannya untuk tidak ribut dengan buku notes pulpen domba kesayangannya. Meskipun kedua benda itu terlihat lucu, namun efeknya mengerikan. Kelas menjadi senyap dan semuanya mengerjakan soal.

Yaya menuju ke tempat duduknya setelah selesai menulis soal. Iapun lalu mengerjakan soal tersebut. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia menggonta ganti angka di kertas sesuka hatinya, dan dalan 5 menit ia selesai mengerjakan miliknya. Lalu ia merobek lagi kertas selembar, lalu dituliskannya nama Ying di ujung kertas.

' _Semoga cara ini berhasil. Ya Tuhan, semoga berhasil.'_

Yaya mengerjakan soal tersebut sebaik yang ia bisa. Setelah selesai, Yaya segera mengumpul kertas temannya yang lain dan mengantarkannya ke piket.

Setelah itu, waktu berjalan seperti biasa. Guru lain pun masuk dan bertanya mengenai Ying, namun dijawab Yaya sekenanya. Teman temannya juga bertanya, dan tidak ia jawab sama sekali. Rasanya 5 jam terasa begitu lama berlalu. Yaya sudah tak sabar mengunjungi Ying dan melihat sahabatnya itu menyambutnya.

Namun akhirnya waktu itupun berlalu. Yaya bergegas merapikan alat tulisnya lalu keluar dari kelas. Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang yang heran melihat Yaya terlihat begitu terburu buru mengikutinya.

"Hey Yaya, kau ini kenapa? Kesurupan setan?" Yaya menoleh ke belakang. Ia menarik ketiga sahabatnya itu ke luar area sekolah.

"Ayo kita lihat apa cara kita tadi berhasil!" Mereka berempat sangat berharap cara itu berhasil.

Tapi ternyata...

Tidak.

Yaya, Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang hanya terdiam melihat Ying masih berada di posisi yang sama, tertidur di kamarnya. Sudah pasti, cara mereka gagal. Boboiboy dan Fang hanya menatap kosong, sedangkan Gopal terlihat ketakutan. Bukan, bukan karena ia takut melihat Ying yang seperti mayat disana. Tetapi karena Yaya menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau... AKU SUDAH MEMBUAT NILAIKU RENDAH SECARA SENGAJA DAN TERNYATA TAK BERHASIL. AWAS KAU GOPAL, AAAAAAHHHH"

Gopal lari terbirit birit dan Yaya mengejarnya seperti singa betina.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sang arwah melihat mereka berempat dan hanya memasang tampah bodoh sambil menepuk jidatnya.

' _Bukan itu, yaampun...'_

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Yaampun, apa yang kutulis iniii? xD antara sedih, kalut, dan humor. Nggak jelas. Iya aku tau kalo ff ini memang gajelas :'v yasudah ya nikmati saja. Doain aja bisa chap selanjutnya nggak lebih hancur kayak ini.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Review ya, dan terus dukung ceritakuuu~


	3. Chapter 3

Hai!

Sebenernya aku agak bingung buat nulis ff ini. Idenya sempet mentok gitu beberapa hari, tapi sekarang berusaha kulanjut. Jadi kalau ada yang punya ide, tuangkan saja di review ^^ #bilangajakehabisanide

Tapiiii, aku udah punya planning buat ngejelasin asal muasal Halilintar, dan oiya, ending FF ini bukan Fang yang suka sama Ying. Keinginannya bukan itu, hehe. Baca aja deh ya!

 **Warning** : AU, rating T, based on 49 Days drama, belum tau ada pairing atau nggak, gaje, absurd, baca aja deh

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Sementara Ying berjongkok frustasi di pojok kamar, Yaya, Gopal, Boboiboy, dan Fang memandangi jasad Ying yang terbujur kaku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tunggu, kalau cara ini tak berhasil, berarti sebenarnya dia tak terlalu berminat untuk mengalahkanmu, Yaya. Benar kan?"

Yaya menghela nafas. Ya, Ying sebenarnya memang tak benar benar serius saat berkata akan mengalahkannya. "Hm, aku tahu. Dia memang tak pernah berambisi untuk mengalahkanku. Yang kalian lihat itu, adalah salah satu caranya untuk membuat persahabatanku dengannya menjadi lebih berwarna, ya lumayanlah, untuk meningkatkan semangat belajar, hahaha." Yaya tersenyum getir, "Ia sampai pernah berkata, jika aku mau, ia akan memberikan semua nilainya untukku, uh dasar Ying. Aku... aku sangat menyayanginya. Jikalau memang benar keinginan terbesarnya saat ini adalah mengalahkanku, aku pun tak segan segan memberikan semua nilaiku untuknya."

Mata Ying berkaca kaca mendengar penuturan Yaya yang terasa sangat tulus di telinganya. Andai ia bisa, ia pasti sudah memeluk Yaya sekarang. Tidak Yaya, aku tak ingin semua nilai itu. Bukan itu mauku. Ying membiarkan air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dan berteriak sepuasnya. Mumpung tak ada yang dapat mendengarnya.

Halilintar tiba tiba muncul di depan Ying dan mendecak keras. "Ck, menangis, itu adalah keputusan yang bodoh."

Lalu menghilang lagi.

Rasa terharu Ying tiba tiba terbang entah kemana, berganti dengan rasa kesal. Apa apaan Halilintar itu? Muncul lalu pergi seenaknya, berkata seenaknya juga.

"HOI! APA MAKSUDMU?!"

Tak hanya Ying yang terharu, Gopal pun berpikiran hal yang sama. Setelah mendengar penuturan Yaya yang seperti itu, Gopal manggut manggut. Persahabatan kedua orang ini memang mengharukan. Disaat seperti ini, mereka saling menangisi diri sendiri untuk selalu bersama.

"Eum, Yaya, kau kan sahabat Ying. Apa kau tahu apa saja hal hal yang diinginkannya?"

Yaya berpikir sejenak, sampai ia terpikir sesuatu.

' _Flashback:_

 _Yaya dan Ying berjalan di trotoar, menyusuri pertokoan di pinggir jalan sepulang sekolah. Hari ini, Yaya meminta Ying untuk menemaninya membeli novel karya pengarang favoritnya. Dan kini, Yaya tengah memegang novel barunya dengan muka berseri-seri._

" _Uh, untung nggak kehabisan... hihihi"_

 _Ying yang melihat Yaya, memutar matanya malas. "Sebegitu senangnya kah kau mendapatkan novel itu? Ternyata ada juga yang membuatmu bahagia selain direspon oleh— ADUH!" Ying mendapat bonus jitakan dari Yaya._

" _Jangan kau sebutkan namanya, ish. Yak, kau tahu? Novel yang ditulis oleh pengarang yang ini laku keras. Bisa bisa kau kehabisan hanya dalam jarak 2 hari."_

 _Ying mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Ish, sakitlah!" Ying mempercepat langkahnya sedikit daripada Yaya, namun terhenti saat melewati sebuah toko. Ying menoleh ke kanan dan melihat pajangan utama di toko tersebut. Sebuah boneka beruang putih seukuran tangannya._

 _Ying menatap boneka itu dengan berbinar binar, membuat Yaya penasaran apa yang dilihat Ying._

" _Yaya, lihat! Wah, bonekanya lucu sekali. Bulu bulunya sepertinya juga sangat halus. Jika aku tak membelinya, aku pasti memikirkan boneka lucu ini terus. Kau tahu? Sampai matipun, pokoknya aku ingin boneka ini! Kekeke..." Ying melihat label harga yang terdapat di rak boneka itu, "tapi, harganya 500 ribu. Uh, mahal... padahal hanya seukuran tangan."_

 _Muka Ying berubah menjadi murung, sedangkah Yaya hanya terkikik kecil.'_

"Dia... pernah bilang dia ingin boneka beruang putih seukuran tangan. Ia bilang sampai matipun ia menginginkan boneka itu..."

Fang memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Apa mungkin sebuah boneka menjadi keinginan terbesar seseorang?"

Boboiboy menyanggah pendapat Fang yang seperti itu, walaupun ada benarnya, tapi mereka tak tahu kan? "Hm, terkadang hal hal kecil menjadi sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan. Mungkin... apa kita coba saja?"

"Jadi kita membeli boneka itu untuk Ying? Yaya, kau masih ingat berapa harga boneka itu?" Yaya berpikir sejenak, memutar memorinya ke kejadian saat itu.

"Eum... 500 ribu?"

"HAAA?"

Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang menganga. Bagaimana bisa boneka seukuran tangan bisa menjadi semahal itu? Sungguh luar biasa.

"ITU BONEKA ATAU APA? LUCU SEKALI."

"Iya, sungguh lucu, hahahahahaa... aa.. aan ...andaikan kita nggak pergi kemarin, andaikan kita gak berambisi buat naik gunung, andai.. andaikan... HUAAAA..."

Boboiboy secara refleks merengkuh gadis disampingnya yang mulai melantur itu ke dalam pelukannya. Yaya pun bersandar di dada Boboiboy dan menumpahkan tangisnya. Boboiboy hanya menatap sedih temannya itu. Ia tak menyalahkan Yaya yang emosional, ia juga tak menyalahkan gunung atau apapun yang sudah terjadi. Bukannya ia tak sedih – jujur, ia juga sangat terpukul atas kejadian ini. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan didepan teman temannya. Karena ia tahu, menangis tak menyelesaikan masalah, walau perasaan sedih itu pasti ada.

Sama halnya dengan Boboiboy, Fang mencoba berpikir logis. Bagaimanapun, semua sudah terjadi. Seribu kata 'andaikan' tak akan merubah keadaan. Juga tak ada gunanya marah pada keadaan. Satu satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan ialah mencari cara untuk membuat Ying seperti sedia kala.

Ya, mereka harus mencari keinginan terbesar itu.

Harus.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Yeah, aku tau part ini pendek sangat, menandakan aku sedang ngestuck. Sebenernya aku udah mikir beberapa tahap, tapi aku merasa itu belum saatnya buat aku munculin sekarang. Jadi sabar aja akan garingnya ff ini sampai saat itu tiba, wkwkwkwk #apaan

Btw, Yaya terlihat OOC nggak? Dia jadi sangat emosional disini. Lagipula, siapa yang gak terpukul sahabatnya kritis kayak gitu? Kalo aku pribadi, aku pasti jadi kayak Yaya. Meratapi nasib dan apalah apalah. Yatuhan, gue ngomong apa.

Oh iya, ff aku tercinta yang judulnya 'Love, Life, Light' terancam discontinued, fix :') karena semakin kemari aku mikir ff yang gaada konfliknya rasanya hambar. Dan aku takut itu ff jadi lari dari tema, jadi lebih baik ditutup aja, iyakan? Wkwkwk, liat nanti deh. Maaf ya bagi yang baca itu ff xD doain aja supaya nggak jadi aku tutup, hehe.

Btw, thanks for reading this fict semuaaa! Setelah ini, aku mau lanjutin Home Vibe, karena aku punya banyak ide buat itu ff, wkwkwkwk. Yang ini juga terus aku lanjut kok. Pokoknya selama mood nulisku masih berkobar, aku akan selalu nyepam cerita di fandom ini xD

Udah deh ya, segitu aja. Jangan lupa review, XOXO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning** : AU, rating T, based on 49 Days drama, belum tau ada pairing atau nggak, gaje, absurd, baca aja deh

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Yaya, Gopal, Boboiboy, dan Fang berjalan di trotoar beriringan. Yaya berada paling depan, mencari cari sebuah toko yang ia lihat bersama Ying waktu itu. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Yaya akhirnya menemukan toko itu. Sebuah toko boneka kecil yang didesain sangat manis dan elegan.

Yaya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko tersebut, serta menarik Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang bersamanya. Matanya mencari cari boneka itu. Tidak— itu 3 bulan yang lalu. Apa jangan jangan bonekanya sudah tidak diproduksi lagi?

"Yang itu?"

Yaya melihat Fang menunjuk sebuah boneka di etalase tengah, dan benar saja, itu dia bonekanya!

"Eh... benar! Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Fang hanya mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku kan serba tahu. Bukan macam Boboiboy ini."

Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas. Sempat sempatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini ia mengejek orang, pikir Boboiboy. Yaya hanya memutarkan matanya, lalu berjalan mengambil boneka tersebut. Ia mencoba meraihnya, namun karena rak nya berada agak tinggi, Yaya tidak sampai mengambilnya.

"Makanya, punya kaki jangan pendek."

Yaya nyaris menganga melihat Gopal yang mengambil boneka tersebut dan berkata seperti tadi padanya. Benarkah itu Gopal? Atau sedang kerasukan setan Fang? Sepertinya lebih mungkin pilihan kedua.

"Makanya, punya perut jangan besar."

"Hey, walaupun perutku besar, tapi aku gesit, tahu. Ha—" Gopal sudah mengangkat tangannya ke atas, siap melakukan atraksi _rolling._ Tapi buru buru Yaya menghentikannya.

"Stop! Kita sedang di toko boneka, bukan di lapangan."

Sepertinya mereka terlalu berisik hingga mengundang sang pemilik toko menghampiri mereka. "Kaliam mau membeli boneka yang mana?"

Yaya menunjukkan boneka yang dipegangnya. "Yang ini berapa bu?" Sebenarnya mereka tahu persis berapa harga boneka itu. Tapi, ya kali aja harganya udah turun.

"Oh, kemarin sih 500 ribu, tapi sekarang sudah 200 ribu. Untuk kalian, ambil saja 100 ribu—" nah, benar kan. Dikasih diskon lagi. Mata keempat anak manis itu berbinar binar dan masing masing mengeluarkan uang sebesar 25 ribu dan memberikannya pada ibu paruh baya tersebut. Si Ibu hanya tersenyum menerimanya.

"Terimakasih bu!" Lalu Yaya, Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal pergi meninggalkan toko. Si Ibu hanya tersenyum.

 **-Eager-**

Mereka pun kembali ke apartemen Ying dan meletakkan boneka itu tepat disamping kepala Ying. Arwah Ying yang berada di sanapun rasanya antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena dibelikan boneka kesayangannya. Sedih karena tak bisa menyentuh boneka tersebut juga teman temannya.

Tapi... boneka itu bukanlah keinginan terbesar Ying. Sama saja.

"Berarti bukan boneka itu, ya?"

Yaya hanya menghela nafas sambil mengurut badan Ying yang katanya takut kram. "Iya, kayaknya bukan deh."

Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas. "Yasudah, anggap saja hadiah untuk Ying. Aku yakin, dimanapun dia, dia pasti melihat ini." Ya, aku melihatnya, aku melihat kalian semua, aku rindu kalian semua, tapi dimensi kita berbeda, tangis Ying dalan hati.

Gopal mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Boboiboy. "Ya, dia pasti mengetahuinya."

"Lalu, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"Entahlah."

 **-Eager-**

3 anak laki laki – atau tepatnya arwah anak laki laki – memandangi arwah Ying, teman teman Ying, dan jasad Ying dari jauh.

"Gempa, kira kira apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

Arwah yang dipanggil Gempa itu mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu."

Mereka kembali memandangi kejadian di bawah sana. Takdir langit memang kejam dan penuh teka teki, pikir mereka. Mereka sudah tahu hal itu sejak mereka ada. Tepatnya ada dan tiada. Mereka tahu sakitnya melihat namun tak merasakan. Arwah, definisi sebuah arwah salah jika kau membaca buku horor dan supranatural buatan manusia. Arwah itu tidak selalu melayang, seperti Ying contohnya. Ia sebuah arwah, namun tak dapat melayang. Juga tak dapat menembus suatu zat sembarangan. Arti arwah jauh lebih luas dari sekedar hantu yang melayang layang di udara.

"Rasanya hidupnya baik baik saja, bukan seperti orang lain, yang dapat dengan tepat kita tebak alasannya mengapa ia mendapat sebuah takdir yang menyedihkan."

"Hati seseorang kan tidak ada yang tahu, Taufan." Taufan melirik Halilintar yang tengah menujuk seorang gadis berjilbab pink. "Mungkin dia bisa baik, tapi kita tak tahu."

"Tapi perasaanku bilang hatinya sangat mulia."

Gempa mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau ini, berkata seakan akan pernah hidup. Terlahir saja gagal." Taufan hanya tersenyum miris mengingat masa lalu mereka yang menyedihkan. Anak yang tak pernah terlahir karena sebuah takdir. Mereka tidak digugurkan, namun jiwa mereka keluar begitu saja.

"Jangan ungkit masa lalu. Yang penting saudara kita sudah bahagia, iya kan? Saat mati, kita harus memberi selamat padanya karena telah hidup dengan baik."

"Ya, jangan di ungkit. Kita fokus saja lagi pada tugas Halilintar kali ini," Gempa memangku dagunya di telapak tangan. "Selalu ada alasan kenapa sebuah jiwa mendapat takdir."

Mereka tidak, atau tepatnya belum tahu takdir apa yang akan menimpa Ying nantinya.

"Hey, aku melihat kalian tahu!"

Mereka menoleh ke bawah dan melihat Ying berteriak ke arah mereka. Mereka bertiga pun menghampiri Ying yang berada di kamarnya. Ying mengernyitkan dahinya, Halilintar punya kembaran? Tepatnya— jangan jangan Boboiboy yang punya 3 kembaran?

"Hali, kau masih punya kembaran? Kembaranmu tak menyebalkan sepertimu, kan?"

Gempa nyaris tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Taufan malah sudah tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Halilintar menjitak kedua arwah yang tak berperasaan tersebut. Yang dijitak hanya mengaduh sakit, sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Ying memiringkan kepalanya, heran. "Loh, kalian bisa merasakan sakit juga?"

Taufan menggerutu. "Tentu saja. Kau kira hanya manusia yang bisa?! Sakit tahu!" Diam diam, Ying, Taufan, dan Gempa bersyukur Halilintar tak pernah dilahirkan. Mungkin jika dia lahir, dia akan berbuat onar terus.

Ying tertawa, karena dapat berpikir seperti itu. Dia juga tertawa karena sekarang ia akrab dengan para arwah. Lucu saja rasanya.

"Kau masih dapat tertawa sedangkan temanmu sedang bersedih hati?"

Ying menoleh ke arah teman temannya yang masih berada disana, berbicara entah apa. Jujur, ia merasa sedih, sangat sedih. Tadipun rasanya ia menangis di pojokan kamar. Tapi tertawa sedikit, bukan hal yang salah kan?

"Ya, sebenarnya aku merasa lucu saja dapat berteman dengan arwah seperti kalian."

Halilintar membelalakkan mata. "Hey, sejak kapan kami menganggapmu teman?!" Halilintar menoleh ke belakangnya, namun tak ada Taufan maupun Gempa disana. Dan saat ia kembali melihat Ying, Taufan dan Gempa sudah beringsut ke sisi Ying.

"Kami memang temannya kok!"

"Ha—" Halilintar memasang poker face, namun segera memperbaikinya. "Ehm, ya kau berteman dengan arwah sekarang. Mau bertemu lebih banyak lagi?"

Sekarang Ying yang membelalakkan matanya. "Apa?! Maksudnya kau mengajakku mati sekarang, gitu?!"

Halilintar menyeringai. "Ya, kenapa tidak? Ayo segera naik ke nirwana."

"TIDAK TIDAK!" Ying menutup matanya dan komat kamit.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MANA MUNGKIN!" Halilintar terpingkal pingkal melihat gadis didepannya ini. Sedangkan Taufan dan Gempa memutarkan matanya. "Ehm, kalau kau memang mau, bisa sih."

Ying menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin mati. Setidaknya jangan sekarang." Ying membuka matanya pelan dan berdiri. "Aku yakin mereka dapat menyelamatkanku."

Ya, Ying yakin itu.

Mereka, pasti dapat menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: setelah aku delay beberapa kali, akhirnya jadi juga! Cieeee(?)

Buat FF ini jauh lebih susah dari yang kuperkirakan. Lebih gampang membuat FF Home Vibe atau I menurutku, hahaha. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, selama masih ada dukungan aku tetap melanjutkan cerita ceritaku, jangan khawatir.

Dan di chapter depan, aku mau cerita tentang Ying yang masuk tubuh Yaya, dan beberapa keanehan(?), jadi tunggu ya!

Tetap ikuti ceritaku dan jangan lupa review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning** : AU, rating T, based on 49 Days drama, no pairing sepertinya (entahlah-_- paling ngehints dikit dikit), gaje, absurd, baca aja deh

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Apakah kau tidak akan menggunakan tubuh gadis itu?"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, dan Yaya sudah meninggalkan kamar Ying sedari tadi. Taufan dan Gempa pun juga, karena mereka memiliki beberapa tugas. Tinggal Halilintar dan Ying lah yang termenung berdua di kamar tersebut.

Ying melirik jam di dinding dan kalender, menghitung hari. "Sudah 4 hari ya... HAAAA? 4 HARI?!" Ying membulatkan matanya. "MENGAPA WAKTU BERJALAN SECEPAT ITU?"

Halilintar hanya menatap Ying malas. "Ya... sehari kalian pulang, sehari mereka menangisimu, sehari mereka bersekolah, dan hari ini adalah hari keempat."

"Jadi tinggal 26 hari lagi ya..." Ying bergumam sedih. "Oh, apa aku bisa memasuki tubuhku?"

Halilintar menepuk jidatnya. "Itu namanya kau hidup, lah!"

Wajah Ying berubah menjadi cemberut. Setelah menjadi seperti ini, ia baru merasakan bahwa hidup itu benar benar anugerah, dan selama ini ia dikelilingi oleh begitu banyak hal baik. Bukannya dulu ia tidak menyadarinya sih, tapi sekarang ia merasa hampa tanpa itu semua. Ia... rindu.

Ying beranjak dari jongkoknya lalu menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Dan ia... bisa. Ia bisa merasakan dingin dan halusnya pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Mata Ying membelalak. Ia... bisa menyentuh!

"Hanya berlaku untuk tubuhmu saja."

Ying mendongak menatap Halilintar yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Ying menatap tubuhnya. "Loh?"

"Karena tubuh itu kan milikmu. Biasanya, ketika sebuah jiwa menyentuh tubuhnya, jiwanya akan tersedot pada qalbu, maksudnya inti hati— tempat mengunci sebuah jiwa. Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu persis."

Ying menebak kelanjutan penjelasan Halilintar tersebut. "Jadi, aku tidak dapat masuk ke tubuhku karena jiwaku terkunci, begitu?"

"Pintar juga—" Halilintar berdehem. "Ehm, mari kukoreksi sedikit. Hanya jiwa yang sudah meninggal saja yang jiwanya dikunci dengan raganya. Kalau kasusnya sepertimu, hanya di... bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Seperti dipisahkan oleh sebuah portal, begitulah."

"Tampaknya ilmumu sebagai malaikat maut belum banyak, ya. Dasar malaikat maut gadungan—" Ying mencibir.

"Hey!"

"— benar kan? Mengurus sebuah arwah saja tidak becus.

Halilintar menjitak kepala Ying.

"Sakit tau!"

Halilintar melipat tangannya di dada. "Makanya, jangan asal bunyi. Lagipula aku bukan malaikat maut. Panggil saja malaikat tampan."

Hoek.

Nyaris Ying menempeleng jidat malaikat sok keren itu. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pemandangan di jendela. Apartemennya di lantai 4, dan sekarang ia melihat jalanan kota Pulau Rintis yang rame tetapi tetap terasa menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Melihat ke arah trotoar, seperti melihat ia dan keempat temannya berjalan di trotoar tersebut setiap pulang sekolah. Saat berjalan pulang, hampir mustahil bagi mereka berlima untuk jalan dengan diam dan teratur. Ada saja masalah. Boboiboy-Fang yang bertengkar, Gopal yang iseng, atau Yaya yang terkadang bagi bagi biskuitnya dan kami lari semua.

Sudut bibir Ying sedikit naik, namun kemudian kembali turun. Ingatan akan orang orang yang disayanginya meresapi relung jiwanya, membuatnya kembali merasa rindu. Sangat rindu.

Ying melirik ke arah Halilintar yang seperti mengingat sesuatu. Halilintar balik menatap Ying, dan keduanya tetap dalam keadaan yang sama dalam beberapa saat. Keduanya merasa canggung.

"Ehm, aku ada tugas. Aku pergi ya, kau pikirkan sana masalahmu." Lalu segera melesat pergi. Ying hanya mendengus.

"Pergi saja sana. Sok keren."

Lalu Ying mengitari kamarnya dan melihat lihat. Ada banyak fotonya dan teman temannya yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Ia tersenyum. Ada fotonya dan Yaya, dengan kelima sahabatnya, dengan Amy, Suzy, Lala, dan lainnya. Ada juga foto foto keluarganya. Ying nyaris menyentuh foto tersebut, namun tak jadi. Jarang jarang ia dan keluarganya berkumpul dan tertawa lepas seperti di foto tersebut. Ying dapat bertaruh 75% kehidupan ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya habis di dunia sekolah dan kerja. Ying tertawa sendiri, apa dia sekarang sedang mengatai keluarganya adalah seorang workaholic? Tapi, kelihatannya memang seperti itu.

Ying berjalan terus menuju sisi tengah kamar tersebut. Ada cermin yang lumayan besar disana, berhadapan dengan kasur. Ying berdiri di depan cermin. Sekilas ia melihat bayangannya di depan cermin, namun segera pudar. Ia melihat bayangan tubuh aslinya sendiri yang sedang terbujur kaku di kasur. Ying menghela nafas kasar. 26 hari lagi, dia pasti akan hidup lagi. Dia percaya itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya?"

Ying melirik ke samping kirinya. Bukan Halilintar, tapi Gempa.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

Gempa tersenyum kecil. "Sudah kok."

Ying sedikit tertegun melihat senyum manis Gempa. Demi Tuhan, jika Gempa memakai pakaian Boboiboy dan bukannya jaket hitam kuning itu, pastilah Ying mengira ini benar benar Boboiboy. Ying menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut jauh jauh dari otaknya. "Uh, kurasa kau begitu sial memiliki kembaran seperti Halilintar, hihi."

"Aku tahu tadi kau terpikir Boboiboy." Gempa tertawa kecil. "Saat Taufan melihat Boboiboy, ia juga setuju bahwa akulah yang paling mirip dengan Boboiboy."

"Mungkin karena kau bukan kembarannya, tapi— dopplegangernya? Hihi!" Ying menjawab asal.

Namun jawaban Ying membuat Gempa terhenyak. Mata Gempa membulat. "Bagaimana kau dapat tahu?"

Gantian Ying yang terhenyak. "Loh, kau memang benar benar dopplegangernya Boboiboy?! Padahal tadi aku hanya asal sebut loh."

Gempa menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap langit langit atap. "Ya, aku doppleganger. Boboiboy itu kembar tiga sebenarnya, yaitu Halilintar, Taufan, dan Boboiboy sendiri. Sedangkan aku adalah doppleganger. Aku jugalah yang menjemput Boboiboy nanti." Ying paham dengan apa yang dimaksud 'menjemput' disini. Ying berpikir, jika Boboiboy tahu dia punya kembaran, Boboiboy pasti sangat senang karena sering ia dengar Boboiboy sangat ingin memiliki saudara.

"Hum, Boboiboy adalah temanku yang paling ramah dan bijaksana. Senyumnya lembut, perangainya baik. Temanku saja suka— ups, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara." Ying menutup mulutnya yang mulai ngelantur tidak jelas.

Gempa hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Ying. "Tidak apa, sepertinya aku juga sudah bercerita terlalu banyak padamu dan... eum, yang tadi itu rahasia saja ya. Jangan dibawa sampai ke dunia."

Ying mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya, kita hampir lupa dengan topik utama kita tadi. Jadi, mengapa kau yakin bahwa kau akan berhasil?"

Ying mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang miliknya. "Karena... aku percaya pada teman temanku."

Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Lagipula, aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku bahwa kunci dasar keberhasilan itu adalah keyakinan dari dalam dirimu sendiri. Tanpa keyakinan, semua akan goyah dan akhirnya hanya menjadi nol besar saja. Karena sekarang aku tak dapat melakukan usaha apa apa, maka aku mencoba memiliki keyakinan yang kuat. Kau tahu? Katanya, energi sebuah keyakinan sangatlah besar." Gempa asal mengangguk saja mendengar penuturan Ying, sedangkan otaknya sendiri tengah mencari jawaban di balik perkataan tersebut.

Ying yang menyadari ekspresi kebingungan di mata Gempa, mencoba meminta maaf. "Maaf, jika kurang nyaman." Gempa menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan kata 'tidak', lalu terbang lewat jendela.

Ying tersenyum sedih.

 **-Eager-**

"Katakan ulang tentang aturannya padaku."

Ying dan Halilintar menatap Yaya yang sendiri di kamar, sedang mengurut tubuh Ying. Gopal, Fang, dan Boboiboy disuruh Yaya membeli ice chocolate di kedai Tok Aba.

"Baik. Pertama, kau hanya dapat memasuki tubuh Yaya saat dia sedang sendiri, dan hanya dapat keluar saat sendiri juga. Kedua, saat memberi klu, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan keinginanmu secara lugas. Misalnya, kau ingin permen. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan 'bagaimana kalau permen?' namun lakukan dengan 'coba pikirkan benda kesukaan Ying' atau 'mungkin sesuatu yang manis? Coba saja' kira kira begitulah."

Ying mengangguk mengerti.

"Yang ketiga, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan tanda tanda kalau kau adalah Ying, bukan Yaya—"

"Yang itu aku sudah tau." Ying menyela Halilintar. Halilintar hanya mendengus. Ying berpikir, aturannya tidak sulit juga. "Oh, tapi... bagaimana dengan Yaya?"

"Kau masih ingat cerita kita tentang tempat terkuncinya jiwa kemarin?" Ying mengangguk. "Pada dirimu, gembok tersebut terbuka. Dia akan merasa seperti memang dia yang melakukan hal itu, karena alam sadar itu hanya otak. Dia tak tahu apa apa dan tidak akan menyadarinya, bahkan kalau dia melakukan hipnosis sekalipun. Karena kau bukan merasuki otaknya, namun sekalian hatinya juga."

Ying menatap Halilintar berbinar. "Jadi aku bisa masuk tubuh Yaya, sekarang?"

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Masuk sana."

Ying mendekat ke arah tubuh Yaya. Ying sudah berada 1 sentimeter di hadapan Yaya. Ia terus mendekat, mendekat, dan...

Ying mengerjapkan matanya. Badannya agak hangat dan rasanya berkeringat. Ia mendongak, menatap Halilintar. Ia menoleh, ke arah cermin. Dia... dia sudah masuk ke tubuh Yaya!

"Tapi.. bagaimana aku mau keluar, nanti?"

"Pikirkan saja. Nanti kau akan keluar dengan sendirinya." Ying mengangguk. Lalu Halilintar pun terbang keluar jendela. Ying berkaca, menatap pantulan wajah Yaya di depannya. Ia rindu ini. Walaupun ini bukan tubuhnya, tetap saja ia senang.

Ceklek.

Ying menoleh. Ada Gopal yang membawa 2 plastik ice chocolate, sedangkan Boboiboy dan Fang masing masing memegang milik mereka sendiri. Jantung Ying berdegup kencang, ia kini sedang menghadapi teman temannya!

"O— oh, sudah dibeli? Mana punyaku?" Gopal memberikan salah satu ice chocolate di tangannya pada Ying. Ying langsung meminum ice chocolate tersebut, dan sedikit terharu. Sudah 5 hari dia tidak merasakan makan ataupun minum, dan ia sekarang sangat menikmati manis dan dinginnya ice chocolate buatan tok Aba yang biasanya ia minum hampir setiap hari.

"Yaya? Kelihatannya kau terharu sekali?"

Ying terkejut, melihat Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal yang kini menatapnya aneh. Ying hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku— aku teringat Ying saja. Biasanya kan kita meminumnya bersama sama. Aku harap dia dapat ikut bersama kita." Ujar Ying sambil menatap tubuhnya sendiri. "Dia... pasti kesepian."

Ya, dia memang kesepian. Meringkuk di dalam temaramnya kamar sepanjang hari tanpa melakukan apa apa. Terkadang memang ditemani Halilintar, Taufan, atau Gempa. Tapi kan tidak lama.

Boboiboy menepuk pundak Ying. "Sudahlah, Yaya. Kita kan juga mencari cara agar ia kembali."

Ying mengangguk pelan, pertanda bahwa ia sangat mempercayai keempat temannya ini. Ying berjalan menuju rak di samping tempat tidurnya, mengambil sebuah buku disana. Buku diari.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Ying meletakkan buku diarinya disitu?"

Ying terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Fang. "A— aku diberitahu Ying. Katanya, ia suka menulis diari di atas tempat tidur." Sejujurnya hal itu merupakan rahasia pribadinya. Tapi ya... bagaimana lagi. "Nah, mungkin kita akan tahu jika membaca buku ini— tidak. Aku saja yang bawa pulang dan membacanya." Ying rasanya cukup sampai disitu saja ia merasuki tubuh Yaya. "Aku mau kebawah dulu."

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk. Ying bergegas turun ke bawah sambil memegang diarinya. Ia turun karena ingin keluar dari tubuh Yaya. Ying sampai ke dapur, lalu menghempaskan dirinya dari tubuh Yaya.

Yaya yang asli terlihat sedikit bingung sekilas, namun ia hanya mengambil air putih di dispenser dan kembali ke atas. Ying tersenyum lega. Semoga Yaya dapat menemukan sesuatu di dalam diari itu. Ying mengikuti Yaya menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia melihat Yaya mengajak Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang pulang. Setelah mereka semua menghilang dari pandangan Ying, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa datang.

Taufan menyenggol bahu Ying. "Ciee... yang pertama kali ngerasukin tubuh anak orang."

"Kata Halilintar, kau memasuki tubuh Yaya tadi. Bagaimana Ying? Berhasil?"

Ying hanya tersenyum sumringah sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Ini seharusnya dirayakan! Ayo, kita keluar malam ini!" Halilintar, Gempa, dan Ying melirik Taufan. Halilintar dan Gempa menatap Taufan speechless, sedangkan Ying menatapnya bingung. Keluar?

"Ya, ayo kita keluar malam ini."

 **-Eager-**

Yaya duduk di kursi belajarnya, merenung. Ia meminggirkan buku buku tugasnya, lalu tangannya menyentuh diari Ying yang ia bawa tadi siang. Mata Yaya berkilat penuh keraguan, ditatapnya diari Ying lekat lekat.

"Rasanya... Ying tidak pernah cerita. Tapi mengapa aku bisa tahu?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: yei, akhirnya selesai juga! Gimana, udah bagus belum?

Aku jadi punya banyak ide untuk FF ini, tapi aku angsur satu satu dulu. Idenya banyak sih, banyak banget malah, tapi aku bingung gimana cara buat mengaplikasikan— maksudku memasukkan ide tersebut ke dalam cerita. Rasanya kayak puzzle yang terpisah, gitu. Tapi akan selalu kucoba selesaikan. Don't worry about that!

Chapter depan, ada Ying, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa yang jalan jalan. Juga ada beberapa keanehan lagi yang mereka lihat. FF ini mungkin sekitar 3-4 chapter lagi akan tamat, mungkin ya. Aku nggak bisa mastiin juga, padahal aku pengen lebih banyak konflik di FF ini. Liat aja deh nanti.

Oh iya, aku minta maaf kalau per chapnya FF aku itu nggak lebih dari 1k-2k words. Aku orangnya agak susah buat menjadi konstan, jadi daripada wordsnya panjang tapi garing, mending aku buat pendek aja kan. Lagipula, itu ketutup dengan update kilatku kan? xD Eh, selama ini aku bisa diitung update kilat nggak sih? Maafkan lah, aku ini hanyalah author abal abal-_-

Daaaaan, terimakasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat membaca cerita tidak jelas ini, aku merasa sangaaaaat senang! Tapi, membaca nggak lengkap tanpa review(?) jadi review ya, karena semua komentar kalian semangat buatku.

And last, bye! XOXO!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning** : AU, rating T, based on 49 Days drama, no pairing sepertinya (entahlah-_- paling ngehints dikit dikit), gaje, absurd, baca aja deh

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Suasana kamar yang bernuansa serba merah muda itu terasa hening tanpa getaran suara disekitarnya. Yaya masih memandangi buku harian yang dipegangnya lekat lekat. Kakinya bersila di atas kursi, dan mendekatkan dirinya ke meja belajar. Ia memandangi sekali lagi buku itu, dan tangannya perlahan bergerak meraih kaitan kunci di sisi kanan buku tersebut.

"Tetapi entah mengapa... aku merasakan sesuatu."

CTAK!

Kunci diari terbuka.

 **-Eager-**

Di lain tempat, suasana benar benar jauh dari kata hening. Lampu lampu beraneka warna, ukuran, dan bentuk menerangi pusat kota yang penuh keramaian dan kesibukan di siang hari namun menjelma menjadi pusat hedonitas saat malam tiba. Hiruk pikuk suara yang entah membicarakan apa, suara musik dari toko toko di pinggir jalan, bercampur dengan suara klakson dan mesin berdesing dari berbagai macam kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya, entah kemana tujuannya. Apakah pulang ke rumah, pusat perbelanjaan, cafe cafe kekinian yang bertebaran di tempat tempat berkelas, atau mungkin bermain casino illegal. Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu.

Di antara pejalan kaki yang ramai di trotoar, terlihat 4 remaja tanggung yang sepertinya akan menghabiskan malam dengan kesenangan. Ada 3 anak laki laki, dan 1 anak perempuan. Mungkin beberapa orang yang pikirannya belum terbuka dan masih dilingkupi moral yang kuat akan berpikir bahwa si anak perempuan bukanlah gadis baik baik, karena terlihat bersama 3 orang anak laki laki dan ini malam hari.

Ah, tapi, sebenarnya kan mereka bukan orang.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Ying, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa bisa berjalan jalan layaknya orang hidup sekarang. Tepatnya, Ying saja yang tidak tahu karena Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa lah yang mengurus semua ini sehingga mereka bisa terlihat. Ajaibnya, bahkan Ying bisa ganti baju. Tetapi yang lebih ajaibnya lagi, kini Ying dapat melihat ketiga makhluk yang biasanya berwujud arwah itu sekarang menjadi manusia. Dan demi Tuhan, dengan jaket dan kemeja itu, mereka benar benar mirip dengan Boboiboy.

"Jarang jarang menjadi manusia, walau hanya sementara. Soalnya dilarang sering sering seperti ini."

Taufan berjalan dengan langkah yang tak teratur dan terkesan pecicilan, saking senangnya. Gempa dan Halilintar yang berjalan di sisi kiri dan kanan Ying hanya geleng geleng kepala. Ying hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengeratkan hoodie di tubuh mungilnya, efek kedinginan. Namun itu tak mengurangi rasa senang Ying, karena baru kali pertama Ying merasakan menjadi manusia sementara dan ia juga sudah seminggu tidak keluar kamar. Wajar ia merasa senang. Apalagi Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa ya? Pasti mereka senang sekali bisa merasa hidup seperti ini, walau hanya sebentar.

"Jadi kita kemana? Ying, kau mau ke mana?"

Ying menoleh ke arah Gempa yang tengah meminta pendapatnya. Ying berpikir sejenak, sejujurnya ia sedang tak ingin kemana mana dan senang hanya berjalan jalan seperti ini saja. Oh, mungkin bermain adalah ide bagus.

"Ke pasar malam yuk!"

"Kekanakan—"

"Pasar malam? YUK!"

Halilintar tak jadi protes karena sudah dipotong Taufan duluan. Halilintar mendengus sebal, tapi melihat wajah Ying dan Taufan yang berbinar, serta wajah Gempa yang seperti meminta izin, ia tak tega. Lagipula, mereka kan jarang seperti ini. Jadi, mereka harus membuat kenangan yang bagus.

"Aku ikut saja."

Mereka menginjakkan kaki ke pasar malam yan terlihat ramai. Ada bianglala mini yang begitu mencolok di tengah. Ada banyak stan yang berjejeran mengelilingi area pasar malam. Terlihat juga rumah hantu, tempat meramal, dan stan permainan yang terlihat mengasyikkan. Taufan sudah berbaur saja di dalam sana untuk bermain, sementara Gempa mengajak Ying dan Halilintar masuk ke rumah hantu.

"Eh? Rumah hantu?" Halilintar heran mendengar ajakan Gempa. Bukan heran, lebih tepat terdengar agak... pesimis? "Ah, kekanakan. Eh, aku kejar Taufan, nanti anak itu hilang pula. Bye."

Alasan.

Halilintar sudah melesat menuju kerumunan seolah mencari Taufan, padahal sebenarnya Gempa yakin tidak. Paling paling Halilintar nanti mengajukan diri menjadi pengendara sepeda motor di dalam tong besar yang entah apa itu namanya. Gempa melihat Ying ragu, masa ke rumah hantu berdua?

Kayak orang pacaran deh.

"Jadi... kau mau kemana?"

Ying menatap ke seluruh sudut rumah hantu dan membuat keputusan. "Aku mau ke tempat ramalan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku... ikut denganmu deh."

Ying berjalan menembus keramaian, disusul oleh Gempa. Saat menjejakkan kaki di tempat ramalan, terasa aura ruangan tersebut sedikit _gothic_ namun menarik. Yang pergi meramal sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ying dan Gempa untuk mendapat giliran untuk meramal.

Saat mereka sudah berada di hadapan peramal, peramal tersebut menatap Gempa dan Ying tajam, bahkan sedikit memicing. Terlebih lebih Gempa, ia merasa lebih ditatap secara instens oleh si peramal. Namun hanya beberapa saat, sebelum sang peramal menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai bersiap meramal.

"Pertama, aku tahu kalau kalian bukan sepasang kekasih."

Ying dan Gempa saling menatap.

"Kedua, aku— ah sudahlah. Kalian mau meramal apa?"

Gempa merasa tak tahu apa yang harus ia tanya, lagipula dia bukanlah manusia dan dia dapat 'meramal' orang secara samar karena ia adalah seorang arwah yang tentu saja mengetahui hal hal yang tidak diketahui manusia. Lagipula, dia tidak terlalu yakin pada ramalan manusia, walaupun dia akui banyak dari ramalan mereka adalah benar. Sedangkan Ying, berpikir tentang beberapa hal yang ingin ia tanya.

"Aku ingin tanya... bagaimana kehidupanku di waktu yang akan datang. Seperti... 3 bulan lagi?"

Sang peramal berkutat dengan bola kristalnya, seperti yang ada di film film. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, ia berhenti dan kembali menatap Ying.

"Berusahalah."

Ying mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku tahu, venuslah kuncinya. Berdoalah, sungguh, bintang kecil itu menunggu venusnya. Dan kau—" Peramal itu beralih pada Gempa. "Aku... tak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan dirimu."

Gempa mengangguk paham. Tentu saja, jangkauan Gempa lebih tinggi dari peramal ini. Dan ia tahu betul jika sang peramal tahu siapa dia dan Ying, tapi ia diam saja. Dan tentu saja ia paham semua yang dikatakan oleh sang peramal, dan ia berpikir bahwa diam diam peramal itu benar benar membantu Ying. Ya, kalau Ying mengerti maksudnya.

Sedangkan Ying sendiri, masih mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan peramal tersebut, namun tak kunjung mendapat pencerahan. Ying menyerah dan berhenti memikirkan arti dari kata kata tersebut. Nantinya, ia pasti akan mengerti, pikirnya. Maka ia berpamitan pada peramal tersebut dan menarik Gempa untuk berlalu.

"Terimakasih..."

Peramal itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Ying dan Gempa yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku akan berdoa untukmu, nak... aku benar benar tak tega."

 **-Eager-**

Suara desingan mesin yang terdengar sudah agak berkarat –namun masih cukup baik untuk dioperasikan—, suara kereta yang melaju, bercampur dengan teriakan histeris orang orang yang menaikinya. Eh, tepatnya pengecualian pada satu penumpang.

"WAAAAAAAA KAMPREEEETTTTT KENCENGGG BANGETTT GIIILAAAAA"

Taufan memegang pegangan yang terdapat pada daerah depan kursi dengan erat. Matanya merem melek, antara senang dan ketakutan. Mulutnya daritadi berteriak tidak jelas, bersama dengan orang orang lain. Padahal yang dinaikinya hanya roller coaster berukuran sedang. Tapi... kencangnya minta ampun. 3 menit dia berteriak sepanjang menaiki wahana, seperti digiling dalam adonan kue saja. Agak lebay memang, tapi itu kenyataan. Lagipula, memang dasarnya Taufan itu agak lebay.

Setelah turun dari wahana, mulailah dia dengan lebaynya seperti mau memuntahkan seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya, padahal kan tidak separah itu. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah kearah wahana tong besar yang didalamnya ada orang yang balap sepeda motor. Terus melangkah, menaiki tangga agar dapat mencapai bagian atas tong untuk melihat atraksi di dalam tong sana.

Kepala Taufan melongok kebawah, dan terlihat seseorang yang berwajah sama dengannya sedang melakukan aksi balap di bawah sana. Saat melihatnya, Taufan baru tersadar ia ada di mana sekarang. Ia tak terkejut ketika melihat dan mengetahui bahwa Halilintar sedang melakukan atraksi, ia lebih tekejut mengapa ia bisa berjalan tanpa sadar kemari. Taufan hanya mengendikkan bahu tentang itu dan kembali melihat ke bawah, tetapi ia tak melihat sosok Halilintar di sana. Sepertinya Halilintar telah selesai bersenang senang bermain, jadi ia buru buru turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Halilintar.

"Hoi!"

Halilintar yang baru saja keluar dari arena menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru saja menegurnya. "Oh, Taufan."

"Mana Ying dan Gempa?"

Halilintar menepuk jidatnya. "Oh, iya. Tadi kutinggal. Aduh, gaw—" Mata Halilintar membelalak saat pupilnya menangkap sesuatu di daerah pintu masuk.

Taufan keheranan melihat Halilintar yang tiba tiba membelalak saat melihat sesuatu di belakangnya. Taufan pun penasaran, dan ikut melihat ke arah belakangnya. "Ada apa sih? Tidak ada apa ap—" Mata Taufan ikut membelalak, ketika menangkap sesuatu yang terdapat di pintu masuk. Halilintar dan Taufan saling pandang.

"TEMAN TEMAN YING!"

Badan Taufan bergetar. Ia takut sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Gempa... Ying... gawat!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: wkwwkwk, yaaaah gantung. Yaaah, sekali lagi panjangnya Cuma 1k xD

Maafkan aku semuanyaa~~ xD oh iya, kenapa Taufan dan Halilintar ketakutan? Ya jelaslah, mereka kan arwah. Jika sedang hidup kayak gitu, gaada yang boleh mengenali mereka. Nah, udah ngerti deh ya kelanjutannya~ makanya mereka takut gitu.

Yasudah deh, untuk chap selanjutnya selamat menunggu dan selamat penasaran! xD dan terimakasih buat yang udah baca, reviewnya jangan lupa! ^^


End file.
